civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Eora (Pemulwuy)
The Eora Naton led by Pemulwuy is a custom civilization by Gedemo. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'The Eora' The name Eora refers to speakers of the Eora language of central/coastal Sydney, but can also refer to those who speak neighbouring Dharug, Dharawal, and Kuring-gai as similarities in language (especially with Dharug) make them hard definitively seperate. The Eora people were the first to interact with British colonists and whilst initial plans were to treat them as subjects of the empire, inability of settlers to adapt to Australia and misunderstandings of each others laws led to conflict. Though despite disease, fighting, forced removal, and the loss of the Eora language, Eora still live around Sydney today. 'Pemulwuy' Pemulwuy was born around 1750 and was from the Bidjigal mod of the Dharug (or possibly the Eora) nation. A mark on one of his eyes and a purposely clubbed foot is said to have shown he was also a "carradhy" ("cleverman"), similar to a pope or a mistic, he was also known to wear a multicoloured cloak, giving him the nickname "the Rainbow Warrior". He was a leader of a resistance against British colonists at the settlement of Sydney. He led many raids on nearby settlements resulting in the pillaging of farms and homes, the death of colonists, and calls for retaliatory attacks against the Bijigal. Wounded in the battle of Parramatta in 1797, he was captured and taken to a hospital to heal, only to later escape from the irons binding him to his bed, this and many other close-calls led some to believe he was bulletproof. Eventually however, he was shot and killed in 1802 after having a bounty placed on him by the governor, with his head being removed and sent to England where it was subsequently lost. 'Dawn of Man' Great Chief Pemulwuy, your people, the Eora, appeal to you again to rebuild the great nation of Eora. With the invasion of the Sydney region, the Gadigal people were decimated but there are descendants of the Eora still living in Sydney today. The surrounding bushland contains remnants of traditional plant, bird and animal life with fish and rock oysters available from Blackwattle Bay. There are about 29 clan groups of the Sydney metropolitan area, referred to collectively as the Eora Nation. There has been extensive debate about which group or nation these 29 clans belong to. It is generally acknowledged that the Eora are the coastal people of the Sydney area, with the Dharug (Darug) people occupying the inland area from Parramatta to the Blue Mountains. The Dharawal people’s lands are mostly confined to the area south of Botany Bay, extending as far south as the Nowra area, across to the Georges River in Sydney’s west. The Guringai (Kuring-gai) people occupied the area north of Port Jackson along the coast... Can you, Great Pemulwuy, unify and help your people overcome the test of time? Introduction: I have heard whispers of you through the forests. Finally, do I get to meet you. I am Pemulwuy, chief of the mighty Eora Nation Defeat: Oooh, I knew you were nothing but trouble! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''Gedemo'': Art, Code, Research Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Gedemo Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Australia